


Ауууу

by sotofa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mates, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotofa/pseuds/sotofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- По-моему, это называется … ликантропия!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ауууу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arooo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824612) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Небольшая зарисовка по первой серии первого сезона.

Сначала Дерек чувствует его запах. Молодой и чистый запах Стайлза. Затем Дерек слышит его голос.  
\- По-моему, это называется … ликантропия!  
Сердце Дерека едва не останавливается, но затем он понимает, что это всего лишь шутка. Дерек думает, что она смешная – но не по той причине, по какой смеются они. Другой парнишка – Скотт, молодой оборотень, пахнущий кровью, землей и лунным светом, – не понимает, что тут смешного, пока Стайлз не начинает выть.  
Вернее, пытается выть.  
На волчий вой это и близко не похоже. Невыразительный, бессмысленный и игривый, этот звук скорее напоминает вой маленьких волчат-оборотней. Однако сердце Дерека внезапно бьется быстрее, а в груди нарастает желание взвыть в ответ.  
И Дерек знает, что это значит. Он с отчаяньем и изумлением смотрит на свои внезапно вспотевшие ладони.  
Это какая-то клоунада.  
Он просто клоун.  
Его пара – настоящий клоун.  
Ему хочется оказаться под землей рядом с Лорой, чтобы все это скорее кончилось, но жажда мести по-прежнему держит его среди живых.  
Он повинуется своему гневу и следует своим инстинктам.  
Пары, в любом случае, лишь для тех, у кого есть время и желание жить.


End file.
